The Demigod Files
The Demigod Files ist ein Begleitbuch zur Percy Jackson Reihe. Es wurde am 10. Februar 2009 in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht. Bisher wurde das Buch nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt und es gibt auch keine Hinweise darauf, dass es noch übersetzt wird. Das Buch beinhaltet drei Kurzgeschichten. Eine zweite Version wurde am 7. Januar 2010 mit dem Ersten Film veröffentlicht und hat ein Foto des Percy Jackson Schauspielers Logan Lerman auf dem Cover. Inhalt Mitten in der dritten Geschichte befinden sich Bilder einiger Charaktere. Zudem gibt es am Ende eine Leseprobe des damals noch nicht veröffentlichten Buches Die letzte Göttin, was darauf hindeutet, dass die Geschichten zwischen Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth und Die letzte Göttin stattfinden. The Bronze Dragon spielt aber während Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth, da die Feuerwerke in beiden Geschichten vorkommen. Zusätzliche gibt es Interviews mit einigen Campern, ein Bild von Annabeth Gepäck, eine Karte von Camp Half-Blood, ein Kreuzworträtsel, ein Wortsuchpuzzle und eine Übersicht der olympischen Götter. Kapitelliste Alle Kapitel werden unten näher erläutert: :Letter from Camp Half-Blood | 1 :Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot | 3 :Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon | 31 :Interview with Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes | 64 :Interview with Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares | 67 :Interview with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena | 69 :Interview with Grover Underwood, Satyr | 72 :Interview with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon | 74 :Map of Camp Half-Blood | 77 :Annabeth Chase's Camp Trunk | 80 :Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades | 83 :Olympian Crossword | 134 :Olympian Word Jumble | 136 :Twelve Olympian Gods +2 | 138 :Answers to Puzzles | 142 :Preview of The Last Olympian | 144 Geschichten ''Letter from Camp Half-Blood'' Wie der Name schon sagt, beginnt das Buch mit einem Brief von Rick Riordan. Zunächst werden wir begrüßt und er entschuldigt sich bei uns, da unser Leben als Halbgott nun wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher werden wird. Dieses Buch solle einem einen Blick in das Leben eines Halbgottes zeigen, den kein menschliches Kind sehen darf. Riordan hofft, dass diese streng geheimen Tipps uns am Leben halten werden. The Demigod Files beinhaltet drei von Percy Jacksons gefährlichsten Geschichten, die nie zuvor auf Papier festgehalten wurden. Da es auch ein paar geheime Interviews mit Percy, Annabeth und Clarisse La Rue gibt, dürfen wir keinem Sterblichen etwas davon erzählen, da Clarisse uns sonst mit ihren elektrischen Speer besucht. Anschließend werden wir noch darauf hingewiesen, dass es noch einige Bilder am Ende gibt, damit wir die Personen erkennen, falls wir ihnen mal begegnen. ''Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot'' Die ganze Geschichte kann des gestohlenen Wagens kann auf Rick Riordans Blog auf Englisch gelesen werden. Hier sind die dazugehörigen Links: *Teil 1 *Teil 2 *Teil 3 Percy Jackson ist in im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht in der Schule, als er von draußen Geräusche hört, und sieht Clarisse La Rue, die von ein paar Vögeln, die ihre Federn wie Pfeile abschießen. Percy entschuldigt sich bei seiner Lehrerin Mrs. White und geht mit seinem Schwert Springflut zu Clarisse. Die Tochter des Ares ist überrascht Percy zu sehen, doch zusammen besiegen sie die Vögel und Clarisse erzählt ihm, warum sie nicht in Camp Half-Blood ist. Ihre beiden Brüder Phobos und Deimos spielen ihr einen Streich, da sie endlich Ares Streitwagen benutzen darf, ihn aber bis Sonnenuntergang zurückbringen muss. Die beiden fahren den Wagen normalerweise und haben ihn ihr gestohlen, da sie es hassen, wenn jemand anderes den Wagen fährt. Als Percy ihr anbietet, ihr zu helfen, ist sie überrascht. Doch bevor es zu einer Diskussion kommt, erscheint ihr Bruder Phobos. Bevor er ihnen sagt, dass sich der Wagen über dem Wasser befindet, wo die kleinen wilden Tiere leben, macht er sich über die beiden lustig und zeigt Clarisse ihre größte Angst. Clarisse erklärt Percy später, warum die beiden sie außerdem ärgern. Normalerweise ist das Fahren des Wagens eine Tradition für Ares Söhne. Sie ist das erste Mädchen, das den Wagen fahren darf. Durch den Hinweis von Phobos kommt den beiden die Idee den Staten Island Zoo zu besuchen. Dort könnte sich der Wagen befinden. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin treffen sich auf den zweiten Bruder Deimos, der auf einer riesigen Seeschlange reitet. Doch beide werden schnell besiegt, da sie sich auf dem Wasser befinden und Percy und Clarisse setzten ihre Reise fort. Im Zoo finden die beiden den Streitwagen, an den vier feuerspeiende Pferde gebunden sind. An einem Pferd klebt ein Zettel: Official Zoo Vehicle. Die Menschen sehen durch Nebel also nur ein offizielles Zoofahrzeug. Als Clarisse sich dem Wagen nähert, tauchen Phobos und Deimos in dem Wagen auf, und der Kampf beginnt. Phobos zeigt Percy seine größte Angst, doch er kann sich den Illusionen entziehen und Phobos besiegen, der verschwindet. Percy springt auf Ares Streitwagen, der mittlerweile wie eine Harley-Davidson aussieht, und fährt Clarisse zur Hilfe. Leider kann er ihr aber nicht helfen. Deimos zeigt ihr ihre größte Angst und gegen die muss sie alleine bestehen. Sie schafft es ihre Angst zu besiegen und Deimos flieht. Als der Sonnenuntergang beginnt, kommen Percy und Clarisse an der USS Intrepid, am Pier 86 an. Bevor er wieder geht, verspricht er Clarisse, niemanden etwas von ihrer Angst zu erzählen. Und er erzählt ihr, dass sie ebenfalls in der Vision seiner größten Angst vorkam, als eine von Percys Freunden. ''Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon'' Percy Jackson und Charles Beckendorf reden vor dem Spiel Eroberung der Flagge noch kurz miteinander und Beckendorf fordert Percy auf Annabeth Chase zu fragen, ob sie in zu dem jährlichen Feuerwerk am 4. Juli begleitet. Percy ist sich bei dem Tipp aber nicht so sicher, da Beckendorf nicht unbedingt ein Experte auf dem Gebiet Mädchen ist. Er selbst hat nämlich seit drei Jahren eine nicht so geheime Schwäche für Silena Beauregard. Als das Gespräch endet, beginnt das Spiel. Es kämpfen Athene, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysos und Demeter gegen Hephaistos, Apollo, Hermes und Poseidon. Percy und Beckendorf laufen in den Wald und entdecken einen riesigen Ameisenhaufen. Eine Ameise versucht einen metallenen Drachenkopf den Hügel hinauf zu rollen, doch sie kommt nur langsam vorwärts. Beckendorf sieht das als Zeichen von Hephaistos und rennt los, um den Kopf zu retten. Annabeth und Silena tauchen neben Percy und halten ihn auf, sodass er Beckendorf nicht folgen kann. Sie wollen ihn als ihren Gefangenen halten und bemerken nicht, dass Beckendorf zu dem Ameisenhaufen rennt. Erst als Percy sie darauf aufmerksam macht, vergessen sie das Spiel. Silena will zu Beckendorf laufen, doch Annabeth hält sie fest, es sei bereits zu spät. Stattdessen nehmen die drei den bronzenen Drachenkopf von den Ameisen weg, die Beckendorf in ihre Höhle gezogen haben. Annabeth erklärt, dass das Camp früher von einem bronzenen Drachen bewacht wurde. Doch eines Tages sei er in den Wald verschwunden. Sie glaubt, dass dieser Kopf zu genau diesem Drachen gehört. Also machen die drei sich auf die Suche nach dem restlichen Körper und nach einer Weile haben sie Glück und finden ihn. Annabeth braucht einige Zeit, bis sie den Kopf richtig angebracht hat, aber der Drache erwacht zum Leben. Zusammen gehen sie zu dem Ameisenhaufen zurück. Der Drache speit Feuer, sodass die Ameisen verbrennen. Annabeth, Percy und Silena laufen währenddessen in den Ameisenhügel und sein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem hinein und finden Beckendorf. Als sie wieder herauskommen, rettet Seckendorff den Drachen vor tausenden angreifenden Ameisen, indem er den ultimativen Verteidigungsmodus aktiviert. Kurz darauf sind alle Ameisen durch einen starken elektrischen Schock tot, doch nun verfolgt der Drache die Halbgötter. Beckendorf hat eine Idee, um ihn zu stoppen. Percy lenkt den Drachen ab und Beckendorf springt auf den Hals des Drachen, zieht an ein paar Drähten und der Drache ist ausgeschaltet. Silena ist erleichtert, dass Beckendorf noch am Leben ist und als er sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm zu dem Feuerwerk geht, antwortet erfreut mit Ja. Sie kommen dem Camp näher und erfahren, dass Eroberung der Flagge noch nicht vorbei ist und Annabeth und Silena bringen die beiden ins Gefängnis des Spiels. Die beiden Jungs protestieren, doch niemand hört ihnen zu, sondern spielen das Spiel weiter. Bevor Annabeth wieder zurück zu den anderen geht, fragt sie Percy, ob sie sich beim Feuerwerk sehen. Aber sie wartet die Antwort gar nicht mehr, sonder verschwindet und gewinnt das Spiel. ''Interview with Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes'' Was ist der beste Streich, den ihr je einem Camper gespielt habt? :Die beiden färbten eine Mango gold und legten sie in die Aphrodite Hütte mit einem Zettel, auf dem "For the hottest" stand, als die Bewohner der Hütte beim Bogenschießen waren. Die goldene Mango wurde gefunden und es gab einen riesigen Streit für wen diese bestimmt war. Gucci Schuhe folgen aus dem Fenster, Kleider wurden gerissen und Lippenstift sowie Schmuck flog durch die Hütte. Als diese haben herausfanden, dass die Brüder dahintersteckten, bekamen die ihre ganze Wut ab. Travis musste einen Monat ein permanentes Makeup tragen, das ihn wie einen Clown aussehen ließ und Connor musste Kleider tragen, die ihm immer zwei Nummern zu klein waren. Wen wollt ihr am liebsten im Team haben bei Eroberung der Flagge? :Zunächst antworten beide ihren Bruder, da sie ihm nicht trauen. Doch dann schlägt Connor die Ares Hütte vor, da sie stark und leicht zu manipulieren sind. Was ist das beste daran, in der Hermes Hütte zu sein? :Sie sind niemals alleine, da immer neue Halbgötter kommen und man sich so immer mit jemandem unterhalten kann oder jemandem Streiche spielen kann. ''Interview with Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares'' Gegen ween in Camp Half-Blood möchtest du am liebsten kämpfen? :Jeder, der ihr in den Weg kommt. Wenn sie aber einen nennen müsste, dann den Neuen aus der Apollo Hütte, Michael Yew. Sie würde ihm am liebsten den Bogen auf den Kopf schlagen, da er glaubt Apollo sei so viel besser als Ares. Wer glaubst du ist neben dem Vater der mutigste Gott oder die mutigste Göttin der Olympier? :Niemand kommt an Ares ran, aber Zeus ist ziemlich mutig, da er gegen Typhon und Kronos kämpfte. Aber ist es ja auch einfach mutig zu sein, wenn man ein Arsenal voller mächtiger Blitze besitzt. Hast du dich je an Percy gerächt, weil er Toilettenwasser über dich geschüttet hat? :Noch nicht, aber die Rache wird noch kommen. Eines Tages wird ihm das noch Leid tun. Sie wartet nur, weil es ihre Strategie ist auf den richtigen Moment zu warten. ''Interview with Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena'' Wenn du Camp Half-Blood neu gestalten könntest, wie würde das aussehen? :Zuerst würde sie Tempel für ihre göttlichen Elternteile auf dem Hügel, südlich des Half-Blood Hill, bauen, sodass die aufgehende Sonne durch die Fenster scheinen würde. Es würde Statuen für jeden Gott geben und goldenen Schalen für Opfergaben. Chiron sagte ihr, dass sie für so ein Projekt vier Millionen LKW Ladungen voller Erdbeeren brauchen, um das finanzieren zu können. Doch für Annabeth wäre es das wert. Wer glaubst du ist neben deiner Mutter der weiseste Gott oder die weiseste Göttin der Olympier? :Da die Olympier nicht gerade für ihre Weisheit bekannt sind, ist diese Frage nicht leicht zu beantworten. Zeus ist auf seine eigene Art weise. Immerhin hält er seine Familien seit tausenden Jahren zusammen. Hermes ist schlau, er stahl einst von Apollo, und der ist kein Dummkopf. Annabeth bewunderte immer Artemis. Sie macht ihr eigenes Ding und diskutiert nicht viel mit den anderen Göttern. Von all deinen Camp Half-Blood Freunden, wen würdest du am liebsten neben dir in einem Kampf haben? :Natürlich Percy. Und obwohl er nervig sein kann, kann man sich auf ihn verlassen. Er ist mutig und ein guter Kämpfer. Normalerweise gewinnt er einen Kampf, wenn sie ihm sagt, was er tun muss. Du bist bekannt dafür Percy "Algenhirn" zu nenne. Was ist seine nervigste Eigenschaft? :Auf jeden Fall nennt sie ihn nicht so, weil er so schlau ist. Dumm ist er nicht, eigentlich ganz schön intelligent, doch manchmal verhält er sich dumm. Annabeth überlegt, ob er das nur tut, um sie zu ärgern. Er ist engagiert, hat einen guten Sinn für Humor und sieht gut aus, aber wehe einer sagt ihm, dass sie das gesagt hat. :Percy ist sehr begriffsstutzig. Er sieht einfach offensichtliche Dinge nicht, zum Beispiel wie Menschen sich fühlen, selbst wenn man ihm Hinweise gibt. Aber Annabeth spricht natürlich nicht über jemanden oder etwas bestimmtes. Sie gibt nur ein generelles Statement ab. ''Interview with Grover Underwood, Satyr'' Welchen Song spielst du am liebsten auf deiner Flöte? :Es ist ihm zwar ein bisschen peinlich, aber es ist "Muskrat Love". Er lernte es und hatte Spaß es zu spielen. Es ist eine süße Liebesgeschichte und er bekommt jedes Mal Tränen in die Augen. So auch Percy, aber vermutlich nur, weil er über Grover lacht. Wen würdest am weniger gerne in einer dunklen Gasse treffen - einen Zyklopen oder einen wütenden Mr. D? :Er würde viel lieber Mr. D treffen, weil der sehr ... nett ist. Er ist freundlich und großzügig gegenüber den Satyrn. Und Grover sagt das nicht nur, weil Mr. D immer zuhört und der ihn in Stücke zerreißen würde, falls Grover etwas anderes sagen würde. Welcher Ort in Amerika ist deiner Meinung nach der Natur am nächsten? :Es ist schon bewundernswert, dass es überhaupt noch solche Orte gibt, aber er liebt Lake Placid in New York. Sehr schön, besonders im Winter. Und dort gibt es Dryaden. Sind Blechdosen wirklich so lecker? : Grover alte Großmutter pflegte stets zu sagen: "Two cans a day keep the monsters away". Sehr viele Minerale, satt machend und die Textur ist wundervoll. Was kann man daran nicht mögen? Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass menschliche Zähne nicht dafür gemacht sind Dosen zu essen. ''Interview with Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon'' Was ist das beste an den Sommern in Camp Half-Blood? :Er kann seine Freunde wiedersehen. Es ist so cool nach einem Schuljahr zurückzukehren, wie nach Hause kommen. Am ersten Tag des Sommers geht er an den Hütten vorbei und Connor und Travis stehlen Dinge aus dem Camp Shop, Silena streitet mit Annabeth über ein Makeover und Clarisse steckt die Köpfe der neuen Kinder in die Toilette. Es ist schön, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern. Du warst bereits auf mehreren verschiedenen Schulen. Was ist das schlimmste daran, der Neue zu sein? :Sich einen Ruf machen. Jeder versucht ihn immer in eine Schublade zu stecken. Entweder ist man ein Streber oder ein Sportler oder sonst etwas. Man muss allen sofort klar machen, dass man niemand ist, den man schikanieren kann, aber man darf auch nicht wie ein Trottel rüberkommen. Percy erklärt, dass er vermutlich nicht der beste ist, jemanden einen Rat darüber zu geben. Wenn du Springflut gegen einen anderen magischen Gegenstand tauschen müsstest, welcher wäre das? :Es ist eine schwere Frage für Percy, da er sich so an das Schwert gewöhnt hat. Er kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass Schwert nicht zu haben. Es wäre cool eine Rüstung zu haben, die sich in seine normale Kleidung verwandelt, da eine Rüstung sehr schwer ist und es sehr anstrengend ist, sie immer zu tragen. Aber er glaubt nicht, dass er sein Schwert dafür tauschen würde. Du hattest ein viele Momente, in denen du fast gestorben wärst. Welcher war der schrecklichste Moment? :Es war der erste Kampf mit dem Minotaurus am Half-Blood Hill, weil er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass er ein Halbgott war. Percy glaubte, seine Mutter für immer verloren zu haben, und er war auf dem Hügel bei Gewitter mit diesem riesigen Stiermann, während Grober bewusstlos war. Das war sehr schrecklich. Hast du einen Rat für Kindern, die glauben Halbgötter zu sein? :Betet, dass ihr falsch liegt. Es hört sich vielleicht gut an, wenn man es liest, aber es sit wirklich nicht Gutes. Wenn man aber glaubt. ein Halbgott zu sein, dann sollte man schnell einen Satyr finden. Die findet man meistens an jeder Schule. Sie lachen merkwürdig und essen einfach alles. Sie können auch komisch gehen, weilen sie versuchen ihre Hufe in falschen Füßen zu verstecken. Man sollte den Schulsatyr finden und seine Hilfe annehmen. Dann muss man es nur noch ins Camp schaffen. Aber man will wirklich kein Halbgott sein und sollte das nicht zu Hause nachmachen. ''Map of Camp Half-Blood'' left|250px ''Annabeth Chase's Camp Trunk'' left|250px ''Portraits'' left|60px Zeus: auch bekannt als Herr der HimmelsHerrscher des Olymp, Einer der Großen Drei Heimatort: Olymp (derzeit im 600. Stock des Empire State Buildings) Lieblingswaffe: Herrscherblitz left|60px Poseidon: auch bekannt als: Gott des Meeres, Einer der Großen Drei, Percys Vater Heimatort: Die Tiefsee Lieblingswaffe: Dreizack left|60px Athene: auch bekannt als: Göttin der Weisheit und der Kriegskunst, Annabeth Mutter Heimatort: Zeus Kopf, aus dem in voller Rüstung geboren wurde Lieblingswaffe: Strategie, Betrügerei und alles, was gerade zur Hand ist left|60px Ares: auch bekannt als: Gott des Krieges, Clarisse Vater Heimatort: Olymp (obwohl sein Sticker sagt: "Ich wurde nicht in Sparta geboren, ging aber dorthin so schnell ich konnte") Lieblingswaffe: Wenn du es nennen kannst, hat er es. left|60px Percy Jackson: auch bekannt als: Sohn des Poseidon, Algenhirn Heimatort: New York, New York Lieblingswaffe: Springflut left|60px Annabeth Chase: auch bekannt als: Tochter der Athene, Schlaues Mädchen Heimatort: San Francisco, Kalifornien Lieblingswaffe: Magische Yankees Kappe der Unsichtbarkeit und ein himmlisches Bronze Messer left|60px Grover Underwood: auch bekannt als: Ziegenknabe, Percys bester Freund Heimatort: Die Wälder von Camp Half-Blood Lieblingswaffe: Rohrflöte left|60px Chiron: auch bekannt als: Mr. Brunner, Unsterblicher Trainer der Helden, Aktivitätenkoordinator des Camps Heimatort: Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York Lieblingswaffe; Pfeil und Bogen ''Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades'' Percy sitzt in der Goode High School und muss am letzten Tag vor den Winterferien eine Englischarbeit über A Tale of Two Cities schreiben, als Mrs. O'Leary plötzlich auftaucht. Die andern Schüler und auch sein Lehrer Dr. Boring sehen aber nicht den Höllenhund, sondern einen Pudel, aufgrund des magischen Nebels. Percy gibt seine Arbeit ab und folgt Mrs. O'Leary, die sie zu Thalia Grace führt. Thalia erklärt, dass sie dem goldenen Hirsch gefolgt ist. Die beiden glauben nicht an einen Zufall und als dann auch noch Nico di Angelo auftaucht, sind sie sich sicher, dass jemand die Kinder der Großen Drei (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) hierher gelockt hat. Dann geht der Boden auf und die drei fallen hinein. Sie landen in Persephones Garten in der Unterwelt und werden sogleich von der Göttin begrüßt. Sie ist diejenige, die die drei Halbgötter gerufen hat, weil ihr Mann Hades ein Problem hat, das die drei lösen sollen. Er hat sich ein neues Schwert herstellen lassen, doch kurz vor der Fertigung wurde es von einem Halbgott-Spion gestohlen. Das Problem ist, dass die Schlüssel des Hades in dem Schwert sind, welche jeden in oder aus der Unterwelt lassen. Um ihnen die Suche zu erleichtern, schenkt Persephone ihnen eine magische Nelke, die sie führen wird. Je näher das Schwert es zum Ausgang schafft, desto mehr Blätter werden abfallen. Percy willigt ein, wenn Hades im Gegenzug auf den Fluss Styx schwört, dass er das Schwert niemals gegen einen Gott richtet. Auf ihrem Weg treffen sie auf Sisyphus, der einen Stein immer wieder auf den Hügel rollen muss. Er hat den Dieb getroffen und ihm geraten zu Melinoe zu gehen. Sisyphus erwähnt auch, dass der Junge nur ein Auge hat, was Percy auf die Idee bringt, der Dieb könnte Ethan Nakamura sein. Nico führt die beiden anschließend zu Melinoe. Sie müssen gegen ein paar Dämonen kämpfen, die glauben, dass Hades bald besiegt wird. Anschließend gehen sie durch den Fluss Lethe und treffen auf Melinoe. Kurz nachdem sie verschwindet, tauchen Iapetos und Ethan Nakamura auf und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Percy schafft es den Titan in den Fluss zu stoßen und gibt ihm eine neue Identität, als Bob. Ethan kann fliehen, aber ohne das Schwert des Hades. In Hades Thronsaal wartet der Gott der Unterwelt und seine Frau bereits. Die drei finden heraus, dass Hades das Schwert gar nicht herstellen wollte und das alles Persephones Idee war. Er hat es ihr sogar verboten und wusste nichts von dem Schwert. Percy und Thalia kehren denn in die Welt der Sterblichen zurück, während Nico mit Iapetus in der Unterwelt bleibt, um mit seinem Vater Hades zu arbeiten. Rest Anschließend kommen noch zwei Rätsel: Ein Kreuzworträtsel und ein Wortsuchspiel und deren Lösungen. Sowie eine Übersicht über die Olympischen Götter, sowie Hestia und Hades. Am Ende gibt es noch eine Leseprobe zu Die letzte Göttin: Charaktere ''Percy Jackson and the stolen chariot'' *Clarisse La Rue *Feather-Shooting Birds *Feuerspeiende Pferde *Mrs. White *Percy Jackson *Phobos und Deimos ''Percy Jackson and the bronze dragon'' *Annabeth Chase *Athene Hütte Bewohner *Bronzener Drache *Charles Beckendorf *Dryade *Goldameisen *Percy Jackson *Silena Beauregard ''Percy Jackson and the sword of Hades'' *Dr. Boring *Ethan Nakamura *Goldener Hirsch *Hades *Iapetos *Keres *Melinoe *Mrs. O'Leary *Nico di Angelo *Percy Jackson *Persephone *Sisyphus *Thalia Grace Galerie DEMIGOD123.jpeg|Film Cover DEMIGOD132.jpg|Alternatives Cover chinesedemigodfiles.jpg|Japanisches Cover Pjsoh.jpg|Percy Jackson and the sword of Hades Kategorie:Percy Jackson Bücher Kategorie:Zusatzbücher